Things Left Unsaid
by Kassia Lirret
Summary: Things have been hard for Violette Holiday and gets even harder when her best friend, Luna Lovegood, shares some interesting news. This story tell us their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today, I am actually grateful to be in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. It's not that I hate him for being who he is and who he loves, it just hurts.

I sat facing Griffindor instead of Slytherin, drinking my pumpkin juice. Luna Lovegood sat across from me. She had been my friend since we had started school and were sorted into the same house. But for some reason this morning she looked livid… with me.

She sat there, with her arms crossed, not looking at me. She did this every time she was upset. No matter how stupid the offense.

I smirked. "Are you _ever_ going to talk to me again?"

She turned her head, glared at me, and then looked away. At least that was better than ignoring me.

I smiled. Her face is so funny when she's angry. It doesn't fit her features at all.

"We're going to be late to Transfiguration," I said getting up, "and unless you want to be killed by McGonnagol, I suggest we get moving."

She didn't even nod, getting up, and then stormed out of the Great hall. I smiled and followed her out.

"Come on," I said, catching up to her, "just tell me what you're mad about."

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid you'd get it by now," she said angrily, trying to walk away from me.

"Then I'm stupid and I admit it," I said, "You know that my brain hasn't been able to focus… since… you know… him."

She sighed and stopped walking. "That's the problem."

I stood next to her. "What do you mean?"

She seemed to snap out of her train of thought then glared at me. "God, Violette, you're so stupid." She grabbed my hand and began running in the direction towards class. "We're going to be late so hurry up."

Of course, we were in fact late in spite of our efforts, and we entered the classroom rather loudly. I dropped her hand immediately in case someone thought we were together because of it, and then walked over to my seat, Luna following.

She sat down beside me, her hair casting a curtain to her face as though she was hiding from me.

She didn't really do anything during class. She didn't open her books or participate in answering questions like she usually did. Something was wrong.

It seemed like years until class was over and we really wouldn't have time to talk before Potions because it took the entire time given to get to the classroom.

Luna decided we were going to walk in silence, despite my prodding. This whole thing was getting very annoying very quickly.

We were almost there when I couldn't keep my curiosity in check any more.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me. "I can't tell you now," she replied, her voice sounding much softer than before, "I promise, I'll tell you later. So, let's just go to class. What I need to say needs to be said privately, so just wait, please."

I exhaled. "Ok," I said, and then we continued to class.

The rest of the day went by slowly, especially DADA with Umbridge. Her stupidity made it hard to stay awake or from daydreaming, so of course she got pissed with me. Luckily, I did not get a detention.

Luna and I sat in the Great Hall during dinner; she was still sitting across from me. I wasn't hungry so I sat sipping some butterbeer, Luna taking her time to get through dinner.

"You're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?" I asked.

She smirked and continued eating. I took that as a "yes".

"God," I said, crossing my arms, "You can be so annoying sometimes, you know that? Just tell me what's wrong!"

She looked at me for a moment as I glared at her, and then she looked away again.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

This was getting very, very frustrating. We told each other everything, but now she was taking forever to tell me something I could tell was really, really important, and I wanted to know so that I could help her, but she still hadn't told me and I was worried.

My patience had reached its end. I got up and left the Great Hall, completely intending to convince someone to let me stay in their dorm room that night so that I didn't have to stay with her, when as I began my ascent up the empty staircase I heard her voice.

"I love you," she said, walking up behind me, "I know that you might not want to hear this but I've waited so long since Draco and you broke up and I need you to know this so just listen."

I froze as I turned to look at her. My brain wasn't completely letting me process the words.

She sighed, not looking at me. "I've loved you since the moment I met you. You accepted me for who I am and what I believe and you stand up for me when someone doesn't. You're always there for me and make me laugh when I'm having a bad day.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but you were my first friend and I didn't want to ruin that right away in case you didn't like me that way and left me alone. Then you met Draco and he became your first while you were still mine.

"But I waited. And now, after a year since you two have been done, I'm done waiting.

"So, as I said, I love you."

My brain was still not working so I just stood there for a moment, attempting to process everything.

"Wow," I said, knowing I had to say something and that seemed to fit perfectly. In all of my wildest dreams, I could have never guessed that she would love me. I had never really thought of her like that, at least consciously.

"Wow," I repeated, "Uh…. I'm not quite sure what to say."

Her face being so open a moment before became fake in a second.

"Oh… uh… yeah. No, I totally get it," she said, "It's ok that you don't. I just wanted to tell you we can totally for get it and-"

"No," I interrupted, "just listen to me for a minute now, ok?"

She nodded.

"Ok," I said, "I'm sorry that you've gone though all of this for me -God knows, I don't deserve it – and I'm sorry I never noticed, because if I had, things could have been so different for us."

"But…" she said.

I tried to smile, but I'm sure it probably looked more like a grimace.

"But," I said, "I need to finish getting over him right now and I don't think another relationship will help me with that. But a friend will definitely help. I need my friend right now."

She paused, thinking for a moment, and then said the one word I was not expecting to hear.

"No," she said.

"What?" I asked, totally surprised by her reply.

"No," she repeated, "I'm done waiting. It's been a year, you're either going to get over him or you're not and a friend isn't going to help you get through that decision. You need to fall in love again.

"And since I already love you more than he ever did or could…"

"Ok," I said, looking at her finally.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A lot of people think Luna is crazy. Now I would agree with that if they weren't basing their opinions off of a first impression. When someone first meets Luna, she has this thing of trying to scare him or her away with her beliefs of magical creatures that are not proven to exist. That's the way she rolls.

But if you talk with her for more than a day, when she knows she can't scare you off, she becomes a completely different person. Unfortunately very few people ever see this side of her.

It's not her fault that she does this, she's just afraid of trusting people because of being rejected too many times. For some reason, she really trusts me and always has.

Luna is also by far the most patient person I have ever known. It had been two months since I had agreed to try and really all we had done was hold hands.

Since my relationship with Draco had gone so fast, our relationship had to go at a snail's pace. I didn't want to rush into anything just to be hurt again. Though I knew if things ended at that moment, I would be, at least, just as hurt as I was with Draco: because in truth, I already loved her.

We sat in the library trying to catch up on our History of Magic and Charms homework; she sat across from me at a small table. I had already finished the report for History of Magic and had the mastered the charm on how to make my book remember where I had stopped reading. Luna had not.

I noticed at times that I loved just being in her company, even though I was bored. Other times I realized that I wanted to do much more than homework.

In the wizarding world, sexual preference has never been an issue. Acceptance has been around for centuries, possibly millennia. It's so different than the closed-minded world of the muggles.

A lot of muggle-born students still didn't understand that still. Of course they never said anything because no one else did; but actions speak louder than words.

"Luna," I said, "We're being stared at again. Hurry up so we can leave."

She didn't look up. "I know that you're a genius and finished your work already, but I'm not. Be patient and deal with the idiot."

I scowled and sat back in my seat, ignoring the 2nd year Hufflepuff. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long; Luna finished about 15 minutes later.

"Alright," she said, finally looking up from her work, "now what do you want to do?"

"Well," I said, "I have Quidditch practice in an hour for tomorrow's match against Hufflepuff. So, what do we do until then?"

"We can take a walk?" she suggested, "But we'll have to go up to the dorm to put our stuff down."

"Ok," I said and got up while putting my book bag on my shoulder.

Luna did the same and then took my hand and laced her fingers through mine.

We walked up to Ravenclaw Tower and into our dorm room, dumping our bags on the floor, and then walked all the way back down outside the castle and into a downpour.

"Maybe we should-"

"Dance in the rain!" Luna interrupted, dragging me out onto the muddy ground towards the lake where we could take cover under the trees.

Our laughter carried as we twirled in the storm, getting drenched. We made it to the trees completely soaked, their shelter being completely superfluous.

Our spinning began to slow and we realized that we were very close to each other. Thunder crashed in the distance, echoing the pounding in my chest. In that moment, all of the fear of the return of You-know-who and what would happen to the school didn't exist. All there was, was Luna and I dancing in the rain and I realized that this was all I wanted. Nothing else.

"I love you," I told her, "most ardently."

She smiled, a blush appearing on her pale skin. "You stole that from _Pride and Prejudice_."

"That's not the point."

"I know," she said, "I love you too."

I smiled, the happiness radiating off of us like the suns rays. There was no worry or fear in that moment. It gave me confidence to move in and press my lips against hers.

The pure joy seemed to flow through our connected bodies, pressed as close as possible together. The passion was building up quickly, yet so perfectly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pressed me up against the tree, her hands were on my shoulders, then my neck, and then her fingers twisted in my hair as she parted her lips.

I opened my mouth and she slid her tongue inside. Her taste set my skin on fire. It was so sweet but hot- the taste of cinnamon.

Our kiss kept us in a world so much better than our own, a world where oxygen wasn't needed. Unfortunately, reality said otherwise.

We both broke away for air, our chests heaving at the same rhythm. Our bodies were still so close, ready to start again into the fantastic embrace; but I had to go to Quidditch practice.

I looked at the damage of the kiss. My hands were up her shirt and hers were on my breasts. It had gotten just a little bit erotic. I wanted more.

I laughed nervously, still feeling incredibly turned on by her perfect body pressed against mine. She laughed too, looked down, and then away with a blush on her cheeks.

I looked down and saw she had undone most of the buttons on my shirt revealing my turquoise and black bra.

I looked back at her, smirking. "Well," I said, "that was…"

"Amazing," she finished.

"Yeah," I said.

We continued to stand so close as the rain began to slow.

Luna sighed, then began re-doing my buttons, purposely avoiding touching any skin.

I moved my hands down her back, eliciting a shudder from her. I pulled her shirt down, and then straightened out her robe.

"There," I said.

"I guess we should head down to the pitch?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

She took my hand as we began to walk.

"I love you," she said.

"Je t'aime aussi," I replied. I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The summer holidays had finally arrived and Luna had invited me to stay with her and her father. Usually her and her dad spent a lot of time doing research for _The Quibbler_ over the summer, but this summer Mr. Lovegood had other things he had to do and Luna would be alone most of the time so, she invited me to stay with her.

I had been a bit hesitant, not because I didn't want to go spend the summer with her, but that it would be the first summer I wouldn't spend with my siblings. In the end, I decided to go.

The last day of school started out very relaxed and Luna and I spent it mostly outside.

I sat against **the** tree and she sat in between my legs, resting her back against me. She held one of my hands, and with the other I played with her hair.

We talked about everything: music, books, school, teachers, parents, etc. For the most part, out conversation stayed in the present and past, although our future was definitely something that needed to be discussed.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence after a while, just breathing in each other's presence. I moved my free hand down and around her waist, holding her close.

"Violette," she said, tilting her head so she could look at me, "Do you love me?"

I would have laughed at her question if she didn't look so serious. "Of course," I answered, "Plus que ma proprie vie. Why do you ask?"

She sighed and looked away again. "It's just…" she began, "I've loved you for so long and even though we've only been together for five months, I can't help but think about how I want to spend forever with you. I'm sorry if it's too soon for me to say this."

I exhaled slowly, my heart jumping in my chest. It was soon, but not too soon. I just needed to sort out my priorities.

"There is," I said, "no doubt in my mind that I want to spend forever with you. It just seems fast to me."

She nodded, and I could tell this was not the answer she was looking for.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the small velvet pouch and took out the two items I needed.

"Luna," I said, "this is for you." I gave her the small silver and diamond ring. "It was my mother's. For now, it can be your promise ring and I'll wear her wedding ring as mine. But later, it can be our engagement ring. Just wait for me, please?"

She didn't answer me at first, and then she twisted herself so that her legs were over one of mine. She touched my face so gently and lovingly before she pressed her lips softly against mine.

"There's nothing to wait for," she said, "this is exactly what I wanted. The promise of being with you forever."

We mostly sat in silence from that point on, until it got dark when we went back into the castle. It was almost time for the goodbye feast so we went straight to the Great Hall and ran into no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Violette," he said, "I was just looking for you."

"Why?" I asked calmly.

"Look," he said, "Right now I need a friend and you're the only one I trust because you're my friend. So, please just listen."

I paused. "Ok. What is it?"

He looked to Luna then back to me.

"She's not leaving if that's what you're thinking," I said, holding Luna's hand tighter.

He nodded and then moved very close to whisper in my ear, "I just got a hand job from Harry. Could that kill me?"

He said the words very seriously, but it sounded so comical.

"He rejected you again, didn't he?" I asked.

Draco nodded again.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck getting yourself out of this. You'll live, though."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, but it was also sincere at the same time. He then left the Great Hall.

I began to walk towards the Ravenclaw table, but Luna didn't move. I looked back at her, and her face was contorted with pain and anger. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Luna," I said, "What are you thinking now?"

"Well," she said, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me you were still friends with him."

She dropped my hand and crossed her arms, no longer looking at me- the upset face.

"_I_ didn't even know," I said, "We haven't spoken to each other in a year."

"Then how does he 'trust' you?" she asked.

"Well it could be that I slept with him a few times or because I was his girlfriend for a year," I said, "take your pick."

Luna winced at the words, but her face was looking calmer.

We walked to the table in silence. Leave it to Draco to ruin a happy day.

Dinner was eaten in silence; and, for the first time in three months, we slept in separate beds. We both fell asleep in silence.

In the middle of the night, I felt a sharp pain that woke me up. I looked around and Luna was fast asleep in her bed, No one else was in the room.

I began to lie back down, when I felt it again. This time it was more like a pull and it literally dragged me out of bed. The pain was pulling me to Luna. I was almost to her bed when… I woke up.

'It was just a dream,' I told myself, not sure why I needed to be reassured. I tried to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. I tried to think about why I would have a dream like that, when I realized that married couples have a mental connection that causes this sort of thing.

'But Luna and I aren't married,' I argued with myself. But it was the most obvious explanation. Because Luna and I were so close, that connection had already been established. So, Luna was mentally telling me she wanted me to be with her. Which was exactly what she had told me earlier in the day.

Even though I knew I wanted to be next to her, it wasn't until I thought about a few weeks ago when she had gone to the ministry with Harry. I had been so worried and so scared that I would never see her again. That I would never touch her face, kiss her lips, or hold her hand ever again. Those thoughts haunted me.

It was that fear and love that got me to lie down beside her and wrap my arms around her. Luna turned to me, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she kissed me gently.

I smiled back. "I don't know," I replied, "but I'm here now. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she interrupted, "I over-reacted and I'm sorry. So, lets just forget about it now. What's important is that you are here next to me and I love you."

"Ok," I said and then kissed her softly, "I love you too."

"I know," she said, kissing me again.

I kissed her back, my arms tightening around her waist, holding her closer. She parted her lips and sucked on my upper lip, her fingers twisting in my hair.

I parted my lips slowly and traced my tongue along her lower lip, the familiar taste burning my tongue. She sucked on the tip of my tongue, goose bumps rising on my arms.

Our clothes began to melt off each other and we were soon pressing our naked bodies against each other.

Luna rolled on top of me, still embracing me in the kiss. She parted her legs to straddle me, her hot, wet skin pressed against me. She moaned at the touch.

I sat up, still kissing her, moving my hands up her body to her face. Her beautiful, angelic, perfect face that I wanted to see every day for the rest of my life.

I broke away and stared into her deep, crystal blue eyes. My hand stroked her face as I moved one leg over hers then moved closer, pressing the two parts together.

I exhaled sharply as she let out a small, high-pitched moan.

Not really thinking clearly, I wandlessly casted _Muffliato _and locked the door so that we wouldn't be disturbed and neither would anyone else.

My heart was pounding in my chest and since we were so close, I could feel hers beat against the other side of my chest in perfect rhythm with my heart.

She moved away, and then back again causing the sensitive skin to collide and feel so superlative.

I moved my hands down her body, slowly and seductively, causing Luna to shudder at the touch. I began to kiss her neck, grazing the bundle of nerves with my teeth. She moaned loudly, her fingers scraping down my back.

She repeated the movement, and I bit down her neck to keep myself from screaming her name. It felt so fantastic.

"I want to hear you," she whispered.

I nodded and moved my lips back to hers.

We began to move in time with each other, each hit feeling better than the last, her over-whelming warmth against mine.

"Luna," I exhaled as I shuddered reaching my limit, digging my fingernails into her arms.

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't think; I couldn't move.

Luna and I sat there breathing heavily -our hearts racing and exhaustion becoming the major feeling in our bodies. One moment, pure passion; the next, fatigue.

We lied down, our bodies tangling in a far more comfortable way for sleeping, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
